1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle rear suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,538 discloses a bicycle rear suspension system. Although the bicycle rear suspension system can effectively absorb shock applied to a rear wheel, it has a relatively complicated structure.